Forevermore - YULLEN
by Exposed0
Summary: The teen looked Kanda in the eyes as he sang only to him. Him and no one else because it was actually his bean sprout singing! He never thought that he would see his lover again! He was so happy.


Forevermore - Yullen

Warning- PG 13 to Mild Mature. But who really knows.

Disclaimer- D-Gray-Man does not belong to me at ALLLL! I only own all 23 volumes.

Four Years Ago. Allen Age 15, Kanda Age 15 older by 5 months (right?) Freshman Year or 1st year

Location- England

BOLD-SONG LYRICS

_ITALICS= THEE PAST!_

REGULAR=PRESENT FUTURE WITH KANDA!

* * *

_**I Never Thought That You'd Deceive Me?**_  
_**Where Are You Now?**_

_**Red-Let It Burn**_

* * *

_"Hey Kanda?" He murmured out to his so called friend. "What." He muttered out in annoyance to being disturbed. "Three years from now, we'll go to the schools prom and dance together." Kanda was about to retort back but Allen kept on asking. "Also I'm not taking no for an answer Kanda." He just sighed and replied with a nod of his head and continued reading the book that sparked his interest. "Plus I really hope it's a masquerade ball or dance." Kanda just glanced up from his book and saw Allen with a huge bright smile on his pale face._

_He just couldn't help it when Allen looked so ecstatic for a dance that wasn't going to happen until three years from now. He just couldn't help but let out a small smile that escaped his lips as Allen continued to talk about the ball or dance. He just couldn't help but think about the future. A frown marred Kanda's peaceful face as bad thoughts echoed in and out. How long will all of this last before it all falls apart. Oh how he wished to know, but now, three years later is when everything slowly but gradually fell apart._

* * *

"Hey Yuu-Chan!" A ecstatic idiot rabbit yelled out in glee but barely managed to dodge the fist that was headed to his supposedly perfect face. 'Perfect my fucking ass.' He thought before turning around and heading towards class. The rabbit still (sadly) following after him like a lost puppy and it annoyed Kanda very much. "So you coming to the masquerade dance tonight Yuu-Chan?" He didn't answer back because he knew he wasn't going to the dance...not without his lover who- "I heard that a teen our age was going to sing a song for us?" Kanda couldn't careless if someone was- "It's called Forevermore I think." Kanda's blood ran cold as he stopped and stared ahead into nothing.

"Sounds like a sappy song and-Ouch!" The long haired senior didn't even feel that the idiot rabbit had bumped into him. "Why'd you stop!? A warning would of helped Yuu! I probably injured my beautiful face!" Kanda didn't want to hear anything anymore, so the best thing he did was run. Run as fast as he could. Away from the memories. Away from that annoying rabbit. Away...From the world itself.

* * *

_"Hey Kanda!" A overly ecstatic voice yelled from across the store. He turned and glared at his lover who was jumping up and down while waving him over. The whole female population turned and looked at him before their eyes widened as they smiled seductively at him. Kanda just looked away in disgust and walked towards the fan-girling bean sprout. By the time he made it to the bean sprout, a dark blue masquerade mask with golden marks was in his hands. Soon, to soon for his liking; the mask was shoved into his face. "I'm going to buy you this mask because I know in the future that this will come in handy. Plus I got mine picked out as well! It's this one!" He pulled out a beautiful silver mask with black and white markings that swirled into a gorgeous design. "Plus it matches my eyes and that mask matches you beautiful women hair bakanda."_

_He just blinked for a few moments when the insult finally processed in his mind. "You little piece of sh-" He was soon cut off by Allen's moist lips. "You finish that sentence Bakanda and I swear I'll-" Kanda pulled him in for a kiss. A longer kiss and that's how they came to an agreement on buying the masks._

* * *

Kanda was panicking. Kanda fucking Yuu was actually panicking like crazy. No wait. He was not panicking. He was just having a small melt- oh fuck it! He's panicking and he doesn't give any flying fucks that people actually were looking at him as he stormed down the street to his and his lovers h- no his home now. Once her arrived to 'his' home, he went towards the music room. Where a beautiful grand piano was in the middle as the lights flickered on, the shine winked off the open window and hit him square in the eye. His eyes squinted for a bit before opening the cover of the piano and slowly pressing the keys as a haunting melody was soon played.

He played until he stopped halfway into the song and stepped back from the piano as he glared at the piano. He stared at it with distaste before whirling around and walking away from the room only to-

"Yuu!" Why was he in his house? Didn't he just change the lock yesterday. A annoyed tick was clearly seen on the older mans face as the idiot rabbit continued to talk and talk. Then he felt himself being pushed to the side when a whistle came from inside the room. "Damn Yuu! Didn't know you were into the piano. You should play it for me. You're number one best friend of-" Lavi didn't get to finish talking as he was yanked out of the room. "Don't go in there and mind your own business as well." He growled out angrily before shutting and locking the door and walking towards his room. "Awh! Don't be so heartless! Tell my why you-" everything went quiet and Kanda knew that something bad was going to happen. "Who's this Yuu?" He turned and in his hands was a picture of him. A picture of him and his lover on a date. He saw his lover with some regular clothes and Kanda himself as well.

He couldn't help but let his mouth quirk up before catching himself and 'tried' to take the picture out of his hand. "Ah ah ahh! No Yuu! You're not getting this back until you tell me who this person is?" The rabbit twirled the frame around as Kanda stood with a scowl clearly seen. "This doesn't concern you at all so give me the picture and leave me alone now." This time he successfully grabbed the picture from the rabbit as he gently set the picture on the bedside table. "Awh Yuu! Come on!" He kept on whining like the little child he was. "Okay! I'll go to the ball as long as you shut up!" Lavi just gaped at him before a grin was practically eating half of his face. "That's good Yuu! By the way? Did this kid come to this school? I couldn't help but notice that he has the schools tie on it that has our schools seal on it?" Kanda stiffened before shoving him out of his room. "Get the hell out of my house and i'm not even going to bother with those questions."

"B-But Yuu?!" he said. "No! Now get the fuck out!" Thus he finally shoved him out his front door and locked it, this time double checking that it would be locked as he gave a affirmative nod. He turned around, leaned against the door and sighed before straitening up and looking at the clock hanging up down the hall. It was exactly five o'clock p.m.

Did he take detours on the way home because he could of sworn that he left at two something? Another sigh escaped his lips as the Japanese man trudged down his room to lay down for a bit and then get ready for the masquerade dance or ball. He'll probably leave around seven and come home around eleven to kill time. But who really knows?

* * *

_"Ah! I'll have that too Jerry! It sounds delicious!" Allen squealed out in joy as he hopped around the cafe that was down their street. "Of course Allen! Anything to my favorite costumer." Jerry wooed out to the joyful Allen. "And you Mr. Kanda." he said as Kanda gave out his usual order. When they both ordered, they went to the corner of the cafe and sat down. They just sipped their drinks in blissful silence. Nothing was awkward because both were used to being in each others presence. Soon enough that peace was interrupted when Allen's and his food arrived. The bean sprout dug in with happiness while Kanda ate at his own (Slooow) Pace. By he time Kanda was done the bean sprout was eating his desert. When he finally finished, Kanda payed for both meals and they walked out the door holding hands. They discussed so many things as Allen was singing a song that he wrote. Kanda couldn't help but hum along to that beautiful song that Allen had perfected. It was perfect, perfect to him as the song came to a slow stop._

_"Ah! Look at the sunset Kanda!" The small teen whispered out to his lover of two years now. "Hm?" Was Kanda's only answer to him. "Awh! Come on and look Yuu!" That caught his attention when Allen said his first name. It always did sound perfect, his name escaping those pink and plump lips. To good to be true. Yet everything always has to go bad in life._

_And he hated it._  
_He hated it with a passion._

* * *

Kanda looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He didn't want to go, not at all. "It' not even worth it." He muttered out and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was eight something and while he half listened to what Lavi said...he said that the teen boy would start to sing at nine. Right on nine and Kanda did have time to make to hear him sing the song called forevermore. He sighed one more time and looked in the mirror. He didn't look half bad but who was he to brag to now? Exactly! Nobody. He sighed again before becoming annoyed. He was sighing to much today and it bothered him.

Finally, he finally straightened up, grabbed his face mask and walked out the front door (and locking it) and was facing the starry sky. He gulped and walked down the dark and lonely street. Which back than, he would walk down it with someone special. He continued walking down the street when he finally came across his school. He stood standing in-front of the entrance before making up his thoughts and walking through. He gave the man his ticket and walked in. Just in time for the teen to start singing.

_**"We collide, synchronized..**_

_**As I gaze into your eyes..**_

_**Feel our souls lose control..**_

_**When you body softly glides..**_

_**Over mine.. petrified**_

* * *

_That night, Kanda looked down at his lover who was underneath him, seeing Allen's beautiful flushed face in pure pleasure as he pushed in. Pale fingers gripping his shoulders as he kept moving, enjoying as he moaned out and tossed his head back and forth. He leaned down and placed butterfly kisses down his throat before grunting and releasing into his lover and whispering sweet nothings into his ear._

_"I love you Allen."_

_"I..ah..I love you too Yuu."_

_More later into the night, he had Allen wrapped in his arms. He looked down and kissed the sleeping albino. A love was in his eyes as he moved his beautiful hair out of his face and fell into undisturbed blissful sleep._

* * *

Kanda froze in shock at the those lyrics and person singing it. He gaped a little as he fixed the mask on his face and watched people slowly dancing to the wonderful song. He looked up and walked forward to actually see who was singing this song.

_**But our hearts feel it's the time..**_

_**Don't hold back, at least i'll try..**_

_**Till you end with me and show me..**_

* * *

_"I love you! You know that Yuu? R-Right!" Allen cried out hysterically to his boyfriend. He was latched onto his boyfriends school uniform as Kanda was fuming with anger. How dare that bastard touch him, how dare he make his bean sprout feel like utter shit. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him." Kanda kept muttering out in anger as Allen tried to calm him and Kanda down but it only made the situation worse because the moyashi kept crying. "Please don't Kanda! I'm fine! Really! Y-Yuu! Please." he cried out again. "Please s-stop. I don't w-want you getting i-into t-trouble over m-me." He said and looked up and gently touched Kanda's face._

_Kanda looked down and sighed in anger. "Wipe that half-assed of a smile off your face bean sprout." Allen pouted and laughed._

_"So mean Yuu!"_

_For now. For now he'll let that jackass off the hook._

* * *

Kanda dodged girls grabbing at him as he had only one target in mind.

That wonderful voice that was singing that song.

**_Beautiful.._**

**_I'll show you wonderful.._**

**_As we share the love.._**

**_I'll show you everything.._**

**_That you've ever dreamed of.._**

* * *

_"Aww! I love it Yuu! It's so adorable!" The now sixteen year old Allen Walker squealed out in joy as a tabby kitten was in his arms purring. "Yeah." Kanda mumbled out when a small blush took over his face. "I'll name him Tim!" Kanda grunted at the ridiculous name that the bean sprout came up with. "Hey! Don't make fun of my kitty!" Allen yelled to his lover and started petting the kitten. "Beautiful! Your so beautiful!" Allen wouldn't stop squealing at all. All day his attention was on that kitten and Kanda couldn't help but feel jealous. HA! Him? Jealous? Over a cat? Please!_

_Okay maybe he was jealous over that damn kitten who was getting his lovers attention but Kanda couldn't help but whisper out- "Beautiful." Allen stopped what he was doing and looked up to see what Kanda said. "Hm? What was that Yuu?" He blushed and muttered out some excuses and Allen bought them, but not before giving him a knowing look and going back to the kitten as it was demanding his attention._

_"Fucking cat!"_

* * *

Kanda was in the middle of the dance room when beautiful and silver eyes looked at him. They had so much love in them, but that was all he seen when someone blocked his view.

_**Here we lie, side by side..**_

_**Now your heart pounds next to mine..**_

_**Our two souls are surely whole..**_

_**Now that I have realized..**_

_**It's the way your body sways..**_

* * *

_"Shut up bean sprout i'm trying." a annoyed but nervous Kanda muttered out as they danced around in the music room. "Are you sure?" Allen gleefully said as Kanda just glared at him. "I'm fucking positive. Now stop questioning me!" He said as Allen laughed at Kanda's sorry excuse. "Uhuh! Your a liar! Your not even trying~" Allen poked around at his boyfriend with more glee clearly heard in his voice. "Why you-" He was headbutted by Allen. "LIAR!" He giggled out. "Fuck Bean-" He was stepped on. "Yuu's a Liar~" and Kanda pinched Allen's stomach. "Hieee! ABUSE!" He shouted out before biting Kanda's neck. "Fucking dammit bean sprout! That hurt!" Allen's eyes lit up with mischief and Kanda knew something was going to happen. "Why Yuu! I'd never hurt you! Especially when i claw your back and that brings pleasure to you! Or when i-" Kanda bit Allen in return. "Okay, okay i got it! I'll dance for real this time you manipulative little sprout!" Allen grinned as he held up his hand in a peace sign for victory._

* * *

He pushed the person who was blocking him out of the way only to see other people blocking his view from the singer he oh so desperately wanted to see. He was only able to see a beautiful silver mask on that person's face.

_**It's your voice that calls my name..**_

_**It's your lips, the way they taste..**_

_**And how you look at me..**_

_**And show me..**_

* * *

_"How many times do i have to tell you- Kanda was met with a sweet smelling hand covering half his face. He bit the hand and the person squeaked in surprise from the slight pain. "Why'd you bite me~" The albino whined out before playfully glaring at him and eating the sweets that were on the bed. "Why! It's because you keep trying to shove that shit into my mouth!" Allen che'd him and continued to eat the sweets. "D-Did you just 'che' me Bean sprout!" All he got was a muffled reply and the smell of sweets. "Yeah? So! It's your fault for thinking that sweets are crap, which they are not!" Allen yelled back and stuffed his face again. "How did i ever come to love you Bean sprout?" The only replay he got was Allen's sugar-coated lips against his. "Because Kanda, i'm a one of a kind and you love me no matter what happens and because i also love you."_

_"Yeah you better." Was the replay he gave back to the sweet loving teen._

* * *

Kanda pushed more of the people out of the way as he was halfway to the stage. He finally saw the full attire that the singer was wearing. The clothe's, the mask that 'they' bought three years ago. It couldn't possible be his lover. Could it? And the singer turned to stare at him and smiled that perfect smile he knew so well.

_**Beautiful..**_

_**I'll show you wonderful..**_

_**As we share the love..**_

_**I'll show you everything..**_

_**That you've ever dreamed of..**_

* * *

_"Do you like the song Yuu." Kanda didn't answer for he was singing the song in his head before looking up and nodding. "That's good." Relief flashed through Allen's eyes. "I thought it would turn out bad but you made me feel better Yuu!" Kanda nodded in replay and kissed his lover before leading him to the bed and the whole night, he made his lover scream his name over and over again._

* * *

Kanda finally made it to the front of the stage. He saw his lover. It was actually his lover? What was he doing here! Was he hallucinating? Was this a bad joke that someone was playing on him! If this was a sick joke than he will fucking kill the person who thought this was funny. He'll make sure that they live in the depths of hell, but not before he put them through excruciating pain.

_**...**_

_**There couldn't possibly..**_

_**Be more than this..**_

_**I am in complete and utter bliss..**_

_**(Stay with me)**_

* * *

_"Oh my gosh!" Allen cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Eighteen year old Allen screamed out to Kanda. He was jumping up in joy as he accepted Kanda's proposal to him. After six years of being together, Allen was defiantly expecting this. He didn't know when but he did. He was just so happy that Kanda chuckled and lifted Allen up. "I love you Allen." He said with watery eyes as Allen accepted. He also wasn't going to cry because its the women's role to cry and- " I know your happy bakanda. No need for me to be crying in joy by myself. Now do I?" A few tears slipped the stoic (kendo) mans face as he kissed Allen on the lips._

_And for once Kanda felt very, very ecstatic about one event._

_Them getting married and Allen being a 'Kanda'._

* * *

The teen looked Kanda in the eyes as he sang only to him. Him and no one else because it was actually his bean sprout singing! He never thought that he would see his lover again! He was so happy.

So happy that he would run up and kiss him in-front of everyone without a care in the world, but he knew...he knew something was wrong in this scene because Allen Walker (Kanda) was-

**_Forevermore.._**

**_Forevermore.._**

**_You Show me.._**

**_Beautiful.._**

**_I'll show you wonderful.._**

**_As we share this love.._**

**_I'll show you everything.._**

**_That you've ever dreamed of.._**

* * *

_"You may now kiss the-"_

_Kanda and Walker (no longer walker for he was a Kanda) kissed happily in-front of some family and friends as the crowd cheered or cried for their happiness._

_ Both were very happy because now they would be with each other forever. They'll be there for each other. Cry and laugh for each other. Nothing would seperate them at all._

_Or so they thought._

* * *

Kanda was blinking back tears because this was fake. This wasn't true.

_**That you've ever dreamed of..**_

* * *

_"Allen!"_

_The blood was everywhere._

_"Allen!" Tears were rapidly falling down the older mans face._

_"A-Allen." Gurgling was coming from the Albino's mouth, throat- He didn't even know because he was panicking so bad that he couldn't tell right from wrong._

* * *

It's fake. It's real. It's fake. It's real.

He looked up and saw Allen smile at him and Kanda covered his mouth to hold back a sob.

It's a lie.

No it's the truth.

But he's-

The heart see's deep into your soul for what is real and what is wrong. What you desire the most.

"What I desire the most?" His voice cracked when he spoke.

Yes. What you desire the most in life.

**_That you've ever dreamed of.._**

* * *

_"I'm sorry but- Allen Walker (Kanda) has p-"_

_He screamed out in the room where his lovers peaceful face was doing._

_He was smiling. He was fucking smiling. Even in death, his bean sprout still had the heart to smile when he himself was in excruciating pain. He just couldn't- he walked up to the pale body and touched his pale and cold face._

_"I'll leave you be."_

_The doctor left and Kanda- "I'll love you until forever Allen." And he kissed his forehead, nose and lastly his lips. The lips that still had the taste sweet candy._

_"Goodbye Allen"_

* * *

He cried.

He cried hard because his Allen was dead.

He looked up when the last line was said before falling to his Knees and silently crying from the pain in his heart.

**_That you've ever dreamed of.._**

Allen Walker (Kanda) was not in this world. He wasn't and Kanda tried to hold back the sobs when the song was over.

Then, then he heard his name being called. His head snapped up and he was met with watery silver eyes of his dead lover.

"I love you, Yuu."

And he disappeared from view as Kanda cried even harder than before.

"I L-Love you T-Too Allen!"

* * *

**_To be honest, I kinda of cried at the end. Don't know why when its my own story. D,:_**

**_Plus it shows the years they had together. Also if you were confused then I'm sorry. Don't hesitate to ask. Also don't hesitate to ask me about the mistakes._**

**_Anyway I hoped you loved it._**

**_Also be prepared for more one-Shots._**

**_Artist- Broken Iris_**

**_Song- Forevermore_**

**_By- Exposed0_**

**_See ya guys later._**


End file.
